


until then

by marimongs (strwbryjsoo)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad, i love them both so much, i’m so sorry you guys got separated, self indulgent, this is very short please don’t have high expectations i just need to write something for comfort, wonjin appears very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/pseuds/marimongs
Summary: he’s crying, fingers grasping the tall male’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go, head buried into the juncture between their neck and shoulder.





	until then

**Author's Note:**

> so that finale... happened. i’m proud with the debut line and i love each and everyone of them.
> 
> i’ve never felt so... sad in my life. having to see hyeongjun crying as mingyu said sorry for not being there with him in the debut line... i’m absolutely devastated.
> 
> and their hug once the whole show ended? ㅜㅜ
> 
> mingyu, you worked hard, please remember that. 
> 
> this is very self indulgent, i just really miss my minglem babies :(

people are walking past the opened door from left and right, not wanting to disturb the two people inside on the couch. one person waiting besides the door frame was wonjin. from outside the opened door of the room, he could hear the sniffles of his friend clearly.

it’s been an hour since the show ended, but hyeongjun is still crying. he’s crying, fingers grasping the tall male’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go, head buried into the juncture between their neck and shoulder.

“hyeongjun, i’m sorry–”

“stop saying sorry, mingyu hyung!” hyeongjun cries out, pushing himself away from mingyu’s neck to look him in the eyes.

hyeongjun wants to tell him that he worked hard, that he doesn’t need to feel sorry their promise was broken.

but mingyu’s eyes are as red as his from crying so much but only a mess of sniffles now, tears dried up on his cheeks.

hyeongjun can’t do anything else but wail in pain, feeling a new wave of sadness rush over him. 

“we’ll meet again, i promise.” mingyu says softly, as sweet as always, cupping hyeongjun’s cheeks with one of his hands. “be it on a stage or just at a small cafe, we will meet again, okay?” hyeongjun sniffles sadly, a tear rolling down his round cheek, mingyu quick to wipe it away with his thumb.

“hyeongjun-ah, we need to go, our ride arrived.” wonjin says softly from outside of the room. hyeongjun’s grip on mingyu’s coat tightens, not wanting to leave mingyu’s arms, eyes darting to the open door.

“it’s okay, hyeongjun.” hyeongjun’s eyes are back on mingyu, sniffling, he shakes his head.

mingyu smiles weakly, but he still looks so handsome, even with his eyes red from crying. mingyu brings hyeongjun forward, pulling his head down gently to leave a soft kiss atop hyeongjun’s head.

“i love you, hyeongjun-ah.”

hyeongjun can’t do anything else but shut his eyes, his heart hurting at how weak mingyu sounded. hyeongjun pushes himself forward to hug mingyu once more.

“i love you too, hyung.”

a goodbye.

for now.

hyeongjun stands up from the couch, mingyu standing up with him, hand entwining together with hyeongjun’s.

they walk towards the opened door and wonjin can be seen waiting in the hall, a small smile saying ‘i’m sorry’ on his face as he notices the two walk out.

hyeongjun offers wonjin a smile too, one that was tired and worn out. the younger looks back up at mingyu, who’s eyes meet his straight away.

“until next time, hyung.”

mingyu smiles, the smile that hyeongjun fell for back then.

“until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope to see mingyu and hyeongjun interact in the future :(
> 
> i’m on twitter at @strwbryjsoo and @lemonhyngjun (less active because i just created it and its my x1 only fanacc)! let’s talk and i hope we can be friends!


End file.
